Blazblue Free Verse
by Drake Seraph
Summary: Hey guys and gals I'm here to bring you a change of plans. I recently got back into poetry, so why not combine my two favorite things into one. This is poetry about BB and yes I will take requests, though I might not do them because of problems. Anyway BB poems by marshmallow-princess inspired me to do this. So like enjoy and review and follow!
1. Blood Guilt

Guys and gals if you haven't read my story EC than this wouldn't make sense to you, it has spoilers about my story, so read at your own cost.

* * *

"Lambda saved Ragna's life

Why Lambda, why?!"

He roared out

In pure sorrow and agony

"Lambda saved Ragna

Because of Lambda's

Love struck soul,"

The Murakumo unit

Spoke, blood dripping

From her mouth

Down her jaw

"Ragna wasn't worth it

Lambda," he said

Tears escaping his eyes

Dripping down his

Burning cheeks...

Her body went limp

As she coughed up blood

Onto his jacket

Stained a darker red

From blood guilt...

* * *

Like always guys and gals, favorite, follow, review it helps me a lot and it brings me pride and joy to see those out there liking it. Anyway later!


	2. Horrid Memories

This is the next chapter, as always hope you guys and gals like and enjoy it.

* * *

A man with a

Right arm darker

Than a moonless night

Though unable to

Utilize it at all...

An eye stained an

Ebony fire, yet useless

A friend to the six heroes

Though a past too soon forgotten

And shrouded by darkened shadows

He knew of his own fate

From the very start, yet...

He kept his head held high

Pride of a lion

Will of a Dragon

A body of a tank...

The beast soon came, not a moment

Too soon...

He knew of its destruction

He felt its wrath

He experienced its sorrow...

Jubei stepped up alone...

Though was quickly

Bested by the beast

In the Grim Reaper's grasp

Starring Death in the eyes

Bloodedge stepped up,

A sacrifice...

Jubei stared at him in horror

Shedding tears as Bloodedge

Spoke the last words of breath

His last words of life...

"Thanks for everything master

Take care of yourself and

Tell Celica

I'm sorry"

He spoke in a bravado tone

Jubei saw him consumed

Fury for hurting his friends

Expressing it in a rage of attacks

Jubei teleported away,

Bloodedge stayed, making

It his final resting place...

* * *

Yes a poem about Bloodedge, well anyway hope you guys and gals liked it. R&R or favorite/follow will also help me too. Anyway later guys and gals!


	3. Together Forever

Well guys and gals I already had these typed out on word so that's the reason for the speed, well enjoy guys and gals!

* * *

"Hey Nu I guess it's time

You were always right

We will become one."

Bloodedge spoke bravely

His body gravely wounded

The beast looked at him

Joy, sorrow, and horror...

The beast gently picked him up

Consuming him gently; not chewing

"Nu's so sorry Ragna"

A Murakumo voice spoke softly

With spite in her own voice...

"Hey Nu, it's alright

I don't blame ya'

Just be happy and let's

Be together."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Forever..."

The two voices spoke

In unison and joy...

* * *

R&R guys and gals the next chapter will be my last one today, so I hope you guys and gals liked! Later!


	4. Grave

Well guys and gals this will be my last chapter for today so hope you guys and gals enjoyed, go ahead and read. Also this chapter also has spoilers to my story EC so again read at your own cost.

* * *

A grave laid high upon

A hill...

Behind the grave

A lonely Cherry Blossom Tree

In full bloom...

A small statue of an angel

Laid upon the crest of the

Gravestone with cupped hands...

Vines gently coiled up the

Angel and her arms

In her cupped hands

Gently lay a single

Blue rose always in full bloom...

The stone read Lambda-11...

In a mound of dirt lied

Stabbed down

The blood scythe...

Vines recklessly wove

Themselves up the blade

Obscuring the silver glint

And at the top, resting gently

On the top of the hilt...

A wilted bud with a

Black feather piercing it...

* * *

Like always guys and gals R&R favorite or follow all will help me. So this is the silver Dragon signing off later!


	5. Blut Vollmond

Hey guys and gals I'm back to bring you a new chapter along with one other, then I'll go back to EC. Hope you guys and gals enjoy.

* * *

"Ah yes, the night

Of the Blood red moon

It is quite glorious this

Year, is it not

Valkenhayn?"

The vampire asked

Her loyal butler

"Ah indeed it is

Master Rachel,

It seems to have

Gotten more beautiful

Since last time."

The old wolf said

Glancing at her with

A smile and opened

His mouth to ask.

"Dearest Master Rachel

Could I have this

Dance on this lovely

Night, under the

Blood stained moon?"

"Ah, I started to think

That you wouldn't ask me

Valkenhayn; of course

It would be my pleasure."

The vampire responded.

The loyal butler bore

A joyful smile upon

His face as he took

His master's hands

Carefully into his own

And led them in a dance

In the red rose filled

Red mooned

Ebony night.

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, I hope that you enjoyed it. As always R&R, favorite, and/or follow. It helps me a lot to know that people like my stories. Well anyway, this is the silver dragon Drake, signing off later!


	6. Cross Line

Hey guys and girls, here is the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it. It is a Tsubaki based poem

* * *

A female stood in

A desolate field

Torn by war and pain

She let her fiery long ruby hair

Blow gently in the zephyrs

Of the blood soaked war...

Her mind plagued deep

With the darkest thought

Her heart crossed with

Uncertainty of her own future...

She stood at a crossroad in her life

Forked into two different ways

Each with radically different

Outcomes and effects towards the future...

On her left side was to betray

The light that she swore

To uphold no matter the

Circumstance and be with her

Friends in a new life...

The road to the right was

To betray her friends and keep

Upholding the light that she

So desperately clings on to...

To turn her back on her closest friend

To strike her down in cold blood

Then to betray her childhood

Friend and lover; to forget

Everything of the past; to start

Anew...

Using his blood as the window...

Though through no means

Of her own choosing

Forced down the road

Pointing to the right...

She chose to uphold the light

To hold close and guide her

Down the wrong path to

Self-oblivion...

Her name was

Tsubaki Yayoi

* * *

Well guys and gals I hoped you enjoyed it, and as always Favorite, R&R, and/or follow. Everything helps me out, so the silver dragon signing off, Later!


	7. Tribute

Well guys and gals I think that I should bring you something new. It's a little tribute to a person I once knew, so as honor for marshmallow-princess, who yesterday I just found out that they dropped out of fan fiction. So this is a tribute to them, hope I don't screw this up.

* * *

A single person

Worked to

Save the world

Even if they knew

That only death

Awaited them

They kept their

Head held high

Against all odds

No matter what

Happened they

Would always bear

A signature

A mighty weapon

Used to give the

People hope

And dreams

Of a brighter tomorrow

Of a full chance

For another day

To live life

One more time

They kept wearing

The same pride

The same hope

The same joy

Most of all

The same bravery...

This was a poem

Not only dedicated to

Bloodedge, but also

To marshmallow-princess

They fought similar

Battles...

Restriction 666

Peace out...

* * *

Guys and gal I've a confession to make. Back in March, marshmallow-princess aid that they were going to leave fan fiction, but I thought that I managed to talk them out of it, but apparently I was wrong... I can't help but feel that this is my fault all in of itself... So I feel that this silver dragon should apologize, and so with a still heavy heart I say I am deeply and truthfully sorry... This has been the silver dragon signing off, later guys and gals.


	8. Dark Ties

Hey guys and gals, I am back to bring you a chapter of Mu, though with my own twists to it, so please enjoy it.

* * *

A man with dark

Emerald hair,

Golden yellow eyes

A suit of the blackest color

A man with a name

Known simply as

The master puppeteer

The two of them stood

In front of a human

Sized test tube

It holding just

A little girl

She was small and fragile,

Though she bore the

Insignia of the

Murakumos

Labeled as the 12th

Unit...

"Will she work?"

Hazama asked his partner

"Ah, I'm afraid

That she simply

Won't do, she is

Much too kind."

"Really, damn it

Not again, oh well."

"As I've always said,

Spare the rod, and

Spoil the child,"

The two of them said in unison.

The tube then drained the

Water inside of it and the

Little girl looked at them

With an innocent joyful smile

On her face, "Are we

Going somewhere

Mu is glad to have

Hazama and Relius

As people to watch

Her in this such

Cruel and lonely world"

The two of them looked at

Each other, "How are we going to

Dispose of her?"

"The fifth city, it

Know too much."

"So we just leave her there,

I like," Hazama said and

Looked at Mu who looked

At them curiously with a smile.

The three of them quickly traveled there,

But only two left the city.

"Good thing we disposed of that

Waste of life."

"Indeed it is."

In the smoldering ruins

Laid the sole survivor

"Hate, hate, hate, hate

The world hates Mu,

Mu should just fade away

Into darkness..."

A stirring come forth

A girl sat up

Known as Noel, the

Dormant power of Mu

Deep inside of her...

"If Mu dies, so will

The world," the little girl said

Disappearing in the eternal darkness.

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, hope you enjoyed it and as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow, anyway, that's about it guys and gals, hope you have a good day, night, the silver dragon signing off, later.


	9. The past, the present, and the future

Hey guys and gals this a poem about Jin and this will most likely be the only chapter I will post today, got a concert tonight so guys and gals enjoy!

* * *

A blond-haired boy

With a troubled past

Taken and used

As a puppet

Cut his own brother's

Arm off and kidnapped

Along with his own sister

Brought into the family of

Kisaragi as their own child...

Used and abused and

Mentally messed up

Though if he was given

The choice to go back

And change things

He would change nothing

For the fact that it was because

Of the horror's he faced

On that day that gave

Him the Camellia

He loves so dearly

And so deeply

With all of his passion

All of his soul and

All of his heart though...

He never got to tell her

How he truly felt

About her deep

Inside his heart...

She got plucked out

Of his life, much

Like a camellia in

A garden...

Taken controlled of

And claimed herself

As his enemy, he then

Realized on that night

They were star-crossed

Lovers, trapped in an

Endless torment...

* * *

Well guys and gals there it was, as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow. Anyway that is about it, so guys and gals, I bid you a good day or night, the silver dragon signing off. Later!


	10. Birth of the Devil

Hey guys and gals I'm back with several new chapters so This one is actually about Tager, hope you enjoy!

* * *

A man, tall, and

Proud caring ally

Though with the

Blink of an eye

His entire world

Turned to hell

All caused by

One man by the

Name of

Yuki Terumi...

Left for dead

Until a professor

By the name of

Kokonoe came

And save him from

Certain Death...

Granted he is not

Human anymore, he

Is still grateful for

The precious life

That had

Been returned

To him...

From that he has

Sworn his supreme

Loyalty to her and

Her alone...

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals R&R, favorite, and/or follow. The silver dragon signing off for now be back soon.


	11. Protective sword

Back with the next one, it is about Yukianesa, so I hope you guys and gals enjoy!

* * *

I told you to kill him

Though it was because

Of a deep and spiteful

Hatred for him...

No, I told you to kill him

To protect you from

The darkness that will

Befall you in the near

Future, although...

It is already too late for

Me to prevent it for

Your own protection...

I am sorry that you had

To endure and suffer

From the darkened fate

That happened...

I wish that I could've

Protected you from it

I have failed you...

Though I have failed you

As a shield from fate

I shall protect you from

The blades of your foes

I shall allow you to use

Me to cleave your own

Way through fate...

Please use me as a

Weapon and I'll protect

And carve your way

Through fate and combat...

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, and to save time, I'm not going to put it up every time today, so hope you enjoyed. silver dragon working on the next one, be back soon!


	12. Alone

back again, this one is about Makoto, also it has a spin of NIGHTMAREZENUKI's effect on Makoto. His character belongs to him and him alone, I didn't use the name so, I hope he will not mind.

* * *

A lonely beast-kin

Beaten and abused

By the world and then

Cruelly forgotten...

Raised up in a family

Where survival of the

Quickest is mandatory...

A lonely beast-kin

Constantly under

Harassment of

Everybody, no one

Ever took her feelings

Into consideration...

A lonely beast-kin

Who fell in love

With an assassin

Only to have him

Ripped out of her

Life by cruel fate

Because of her own

Mistakes and

Foolishness...

A lonely beast-kin

Whose sisters are

No longer sisters to

One another...

A lonely squirrel

Beast-kin who

Sings a sonata

Of sorrow with

The howl

Of a wolf...

* * *

There it was guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed and liked it, anyway, The silver dragon will be working on the next one, be back soon!


	13. Destruction in Fate

Guys and gals, same routine as usual, this one is about Nu so enjoy.

* * *

A youthful girl

With long braided

Silver hair, floating

In nothing except

Emptiness and darkness...

She didn't fear

She didn't whine

She didn't care

Because all she knew

Was that one day

She would be

Reunited with the

One she loves

Deeply and truly

Even if he didn't

Reciprocate it,

She still loves him...

He destroyed her

Multiple times in grief

And she killed him

Multiple times in lust

Each killing each other

An equal amount of

Times...

She opened one

Eye and one eye

Only...

A dark crimson red

She smiled as she

Knew it was time

Again...

The 13th

Murakumo unit

Born again and anew...

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, hoped you liked and enjoyed so The silver dragon working on the next one, be back later!


	14. Kin or Not

Hey guys and gals, this one I decided to make in a new way. I hope I can get it to work, so I hope you enjoy this poem about Lambda and Kokonoe! So unfortunately I can't get it to work the way I wanted it too, oh well a damn shame.

* * *

"Do you understand?"

Kokonoe asked her.

"Understand what

What is there

For Lambda to

Understand?"

"The reason why

I do this."

"What is there

For Lambda to

See, all Lambda

Is to Kokonoe is

Another project

Another tool."

"You know that

Is not true."

"How does

Lambda know?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Hardly"

"How can I make

You trust me more?"

"Let Lambda be free"

"You know I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you,

You are kin to me."

"Cursed ties,

Hated Affiliations!"

"Then let it be, go on

AND BE FREE!"

* * *

Well sorry guys and gals that I couldn't get it the way I wanted I to without making it look messed up. So anyway, the silver dragon signing off, later!


	15. The Silver Knight

Hey guys and gals I'm here to bring you a new poem. In case you couldn't tell by the title, it is a Hakumen inspired poem. well hope you guys and gals enjoy!

* * *

A man stood there

A large empty space

Of nothing but empty

Endless darkness

All around him, as

Far as he could find...

He was given another

Chance at life and

Another chance to

Change fate...

He swore to the

Blade of his own

Resolve to prevent

It from happening again...

Donned with silver

Armor with red eyes

Matching silver hair

Long and clean

With a sword the

Size of his own body

Granted endless power...

Living in an empty realm

For over a hundred years

Until, he was free to

Change fate by his

Own powers, though

Now limited down

To only twenty percent

Of his full powers...

"I am the white void

I am the cold steel

I am the just sword

With blade in hand

I shall reap the sins

Of this world and

Cleanse them in the

Flames of destruction

I am Hakumen

The end has come!"

* * *

Well guys and gals as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow it helps a lot. And if you're into Blazblue you might want to look up my story Empty Cloud, if you haven't read it yet. Anyway, I have one more poem to post today so I'll see ya' guys and gals in a bit. Later!


	16. Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpents

Well guys and gals I'm back with the next one, so I hope you enjoy, it has a much more sadistic twist to it. Which means this poem is about Hazama, so it will be much more dark.

* * *

A man donned with

A suit blacker than

The darkest night...

A red tie, stained

With the blood

Of his poor marked

Unfortunate victims...

A hat to cast a dark

Shadow over his

Malicious grin of

Horror and darkness...

Piercing yellow eyes

To see the soul of

His foes and victims...

A laughter most haunting

Sending chills down the

Bravest of the brave's

Spines, turning dreams

To nightmares and

Nightmares to

Night terrors...

A man who can

Make gods quiver

In pure dread and

Fright...

A man who can

Make you fear him

In only a glance...

In a glance he can

Tell of what you

Fear most of all...

He'll make those

Fears into reality...

He is known by

Only two names

Hazama or

Yuki Terumi

Either name will

Spell the destruction

Of your soul...

Fear for he is here!

"Hungry darkness

Of a thousand souls

In the name of

Susano'o I

Command you...

Awaken Nox

Nyctores

Ouroboros!"

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, anyway, that about wraps it up for today, so I hope you guys and gals enjoyed anyway, later guys and gals this has been the silver dragon. Signing off, later!


	17. Hope

Hey guys and gals I wrote another poem today, it is about Bloodedge so I hope you guys and gals don't mind, anyway here it is so enjoy.

* * *

A man

A single man

Who swore that

He would change the

Fate of the world

Forgotten as a hero

Left out of the glory

Self-sacrificed to

Protect the ones

That he loves...

Adorned with a

Useless eye

And an arm that didn't

Work, until...

He stepped up to the

Black-beast, a man

Fighting to try to

Change the fate

Of humans and beast-kin

Alike...

All hated him, except

For those who he

Fought along with...

A man

A single man

Who knew how fate

Was going to play

Out for him, yet

He still kept his

Head high and proud

A man

A single man

By the name of

Bloodedge...

* * *

Well guys and gals that was it, as always, R&R, favorite, and/or follow. Anyway, don't be afraid to leave a request, that is all guys and gals. This has been the Silver Dragon, signing off, later!


	18. Camellia

Hey guys and gals back again with a new poem. It is a Hakumen/ Jin poem about them losing Tsubaki, I hope you guys and gals will enjoy it.

* * *

The camellia

Blossom, a quiet

And fragranceless

Flower...

A flower that

Wilts quickly

No matter what

When it wilts

It is a quiet

Sorrow horror...

A flower that fades

Away leaving

Nothing but a

Quiet tragic somber

Horror in it's

Place instead

Of the beauty

That was once there...

Two know of it's horror

And at the same time

Only one knows of

The tragic horror

Jin and Hakumen

Their sweet Tsubaki

Fell pray to the

Sheers of Hazama

Who reaped there

Sweet innocent

Flower without

Remorse...

"When it wilts it

Is a quiet sorrow..."

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, like before R&R and request if you want me to do a special poem and please do, I'm running out of ideas. SO this has been the silver dragon, signing off. Later!


	19. A man with No Limits

Hey guys and gals I'm back to bring you a recently finished poem. Its based on Relius and I guess what he did to Makoto. Though that was not the original intention of this poem, it was just supposed to focus on Relius. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He didn't care who

They were, in his eyes

Even one was fair

Game, there were

No limits in the name

Of Science!

He would experiment

On anyone who

He saw as a worthy

Test-subject

No limits, going

So far to

Experiment on the

Ones he once called

Wife and the one

He once called daughter!

He'll go so far as to even

Experiment on the ones

Who are his friends!

Though there was one

Test-subject that

He liked more than

All the rest

One that brought a

Smile to his face

From just the thought

Of the experiments

Of what he could do

To her poor soul

Of what he could do

To her seemingly

Infinite possibilities

He cracked a grin

A horrific grin that

In itself laid a horror

Too great to speak

Of!

The poor victim's name

Was the one and only

Makoto Nanaya!

* * *

Well there ya' go guys and gals, I hope you enjoy and as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow! Don't forget to leave requests for poems you want me to o, please guys and gals I'm desperate! Anyway, I'll catch you guys and gals later, the silver dragon signing off!


	20. Black Mist

Hey guys and gals I am back from my, well I guess I took a break from writing. The muse, she didn't speak to me, and well I was hoping that this summer I would upload several chapters, but as I just said the muse wasn't speaking to me. Then I remembered that I had a few poems alreay written, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A poisonous mist

Dark and red in

Texture; as

Obvious as a

Thick fog; plagues

The lands of a

Desolate wasteland...

Corroding all life

And forestry to

Death's cold

Hand...

Working along

The reaping scythe

The two leave

Nothing but silent

And calm destruction

In their wake...

Known widely with

No cure and

No prevention

For either one

Uses it to his own

Advantage and as a

Weapon to power

Himself up...

* * *

well there it was guys and gals, I hope that you enjoyed, and as always like, favorite, and/or follow. It helps a lot, and don't forget to request someone or something if you want me to do a poem leave it in the review. Well the next one will be up soon, so I'll catch ya' then, later.


	21. Frozen ashes

Well guys and gals I'm back, again. With a new one, this one is a lot more on the scenery and somber side of it, so I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Frost covers the

Leaves, as snow

Covers the ground

That was once a

Barren wasteland...

A clearing in the

Forest where a special

Place once stood proud

And noble in sheer

Silence and utter glory...

The place was once

A church that housed

Cecilia, Jin, Saya and Ragna...

Once proud and standing

Now charred and seared

Remains in the once

Silver snow...

The snow now blackened

With pure horror and sorrow

At the tragic scene...

Though...

Among all the ruins

One part still stands

Untouched, as if frozen

Still in time...

In that spot

Lies a hand-made

Wooden cross to

Represent the death of

Cecilia A. Mercury...

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, as always, R&R, favorite, and/or follow, it helps more than ya' think. Well there was something else, oh yeah. if you guys and gals have any suggestions, please I'm out of ideas at the moment, so it will help a lot. Anyway that's all, so guys and gals I'm signing off, this has been the silver dragon, later!


	22. Boundless

Well guys and gals I'm sorry, but it seems like that I had one more for ya'. Well I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The end of

The world...

(Brought by the

Sinner's hands!)

The eternal resting

Place for those

Who death

Reaped...

(Plagued by

Corruption of

Imperfection!)

A place where

The flowers wilt

In a quiet sorrow...

(Wilted by sins

Of the damned

And cursed!)

The lions weep...

(In rage and malice!)

The sky torn

Asunder...

(Caused all by

The sinner!)

The land a

Barren wasteland

Devoid of life...

(Corrupted by the

Sinners rage and

Plagued with a curse!)

The darkened stains...

(Blood of innocent's!)

The desolate field...

(Birthplace of the sinner!)

This is the place;

Filled with sorrow,

People come to die...

(A hellish place

Filled with the

Damned and lost!)

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, not really sure what it was about, maybe the place where the battle against the black beast was. well guys and gals as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow! As before to make requests if you want. Well guys and gals that is all, so this had been the silver dragon signing off, later!


	23. The Grim Reaper's last words

Hey guys and gals I'm back to bring you a new poem. This is my first real request for a poem and it's requested by Neue-Prinzessin and based off of her poem from poetry #26 true Colors. Hope you guys and gals enjoy.

* * *

The sun was soon

Setting, the darkness

Was rolling in

And his eyes were

Soon closing and his

Chest was getting heavy...

He was always a lonely man

People always scared of him

No one to get close

And help him with his

Own problems, he had

No friends, and his only

Family was either hateful

Of him or were enemies...

He knew he's destined

For this, he knew that it was

His fate to die alone...

_I can't die here_

_I have to fight_

_For a better tomorrow_

_For a better world_

_For all of us to live in_

_I know what I'm doing is_

_Right, but if so..._

_Why does it feel so wrong?_

His wounds were deep

And mortal, out of them

Came his true color

How he really thought of

Himself...

_A monster, deserving the_

_Worst fate possible..._

_No chance for forgiveness _

_No one to tell me it'll be alright..._

He laid there

Covered with ebony-red

Blood...

He was a brave man

A foolish one at that

He looked up at the sky

He wore a sad yet

Happy smile upon

His face...

No one knew why

He was happy and sad

Though there was someone

Who approached him

Sobbing and crying

In fear and horror

He reached up with

The azure...

There only one difference

That he saw in the sky

Today...

When the sun would set today...

"Like all days the sun has set

With darkness all around me

Just one difference I see tonight

The sun will not rise in the morning

And the beauty of the moon

Will stay for me in this

Darkened sigh of bliss..."

Ragna spoke with his

Final breath filled with joy...

The one next to him

Was Lambda who moved

Ragna's head to her lap

And sat there watching the

Disappearing sun sink into

The horizon with tears

streaming down her

Sorrowful face...

* * *

Well guys and gals that was it, longer than others if I think so. As always R&R, favorite, and/or follow. Anyway this has been the silver dragon, signing off, later!


End file.
